


No Ordinary Omega/Not Just Another Alpha

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter testing is just about to start, but Paul's going to have a difficult time of it, and it's got nothing to do with the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phi

Paul woke up feeling warm, almost feverish. There was an ache in his balls, and he reached around to feel slick seeping out his hole. Face buried in his pillow he was tempted to ignore it and go back to sleep, but the thought of leaving a mess for housekeeping got him out of bed and into the shower.

The warm water of the shower eased his aching muscles, and the slick washed away, the dark red liquid swirling down the drain. He rested his head against the shower wall, the cool tiles sending a shiver down his spine and he took a deep breath, bracing himself for a long week of being in heat.

He took the pads out of his bag, sticking them to his boxers before he found out some low-grade painkillers, nothing too strong, he didn't want to end up dizzy while driving.

He cursed the fact that his heat had to show up today of all days, he was hoping that it would be a few days late, allow him to get through the next four days without tender balls, and having to sneak off to change his pads every few hours.

But he would survive it, as he did every month, because he had no choice. 

*

Paul showed up at the track late, although it meant less time waiting around, which was good with the number of alphas around the paddock. The last thing he wanted was any unwanted attention.

He'd made it most of the way to the little rooms at the back of the garage, race suit in hand, when his teammate appeared and his heart sank.

"You should see the pretty boy they've hired as our reserve driver," Adrian said, and Paul rolled his eyes, but then Adrian was miming a blow job, his tongue poking out his cheek as he grinned. Paul felt his stomach churn, pain killers on an empty stomach was a bad combination but he didn't feel like eating.

"Fuck off, Adrian." Paul frowned, keeping his distance so that Adrian couldn't smell that he was in heat. There was something creepy about him, and even though he had no proof that he'd do something, he wouldn't want to be alone in a room with him while in heat.

"Is it that time of the month?" Adrian said with a leer that left Paul's skin crawling. He had no idea that Paul was an omega, it was just the way he talked to everyone that didn't join in with his banter.

Paul flipped Adrian the finger, forcing himself to walk to the room rather than run, before locking the door, and checking it was secure.

He took a deep breath, feeling the heat rise in his body and there was a stabbing pain in his balls. Paul tried to remember how long ago he'd taken the pain killers, but he couldn't work it out so he didn't risk it, that was the last thing that he needed.

Paul changed his pad, it was soaked already and he found out an extra thick one so that he wouldn't have to suffer the indignity of his slick seeping everywhere while he was driving. He rolled the used pad up, putting it into a tiny plastic bag and hiding it in a hidden compartment of his rucksack.

It was just one of the many things he did to make sure no-one found out that he was an omega, not that it would be disastrous if people found out, but passing as a beta just made things easier.

His fireproofs chafed against his sensitive nipples and he let out a little gasp. He considered taping plasters over them, but it would pull out his chest hair when he took them off, so he could make do with the discomfort.

Once he was in his race suit, he felt shielded from the world, and out on track he was free, just him and the car. It was blissful.

*

Lunch was spent as far away from everyone as possible, he was eating garlic stuffed olives so that their pungent scent would mask his own, but then a man who was both handsome and pretty at the same time came striding up. He had to be the new reserve driver.

"Hi, I'm Nico." He sat down next to Paul and his smile made his boyish face look younger still. His smile was adorable and the way that he fidgeted with his glasses was cute.

_Adorable? Cute? That must be the hormones talking, if it wasn't for being in heat I wouldn't be thinking these things._

Paul took a breath before introducing himself, after that it was easy, the conversation switching between English and German. He was kind and funny, and he was clearly a beta or omega, he didn't have the arrogance that went with being an alpha in this job.

It was nice to have an ally in the garage, and Paul spent the afternoon feeling calm and in control. Nico kept giving him supportive little smiles as he watched on from the garage wall, and Paul felt like it was going to be a good year.

*

"I'd rather shove a football up my arse and inflate it than fuck you." The accent was unmistakably Paul's.

Nico was trying to get the door to his hotel room open when he heard those words. He thought about leaving it, he didn't know Paul or Adrian very well, but Paul didn't sound happy.

"I can smell you're in heat. Tell me you don't want this." Adrian's voice, and Nico saw enough to know that he was grabbing at his crotch as he said it.

Paul went to slam the door shut but Adrian put his foot in at the last second, trying to force his way into the room. Nico strode over, his face neutral and his eyes focused on Paul.

Adrian stepped back when he saw Nico approach, but not enough to take his foot out of the door. "What do you want Hülkenberg?"

"I want you to leave." Nico glanced at Paul, instinctive reflex, needing to check on him, but Adrian's scowl turned into a creepy smile.

"Are you fucking this baby alpha?" Adrian said, in a condescending manner, but it was the word 'alpha' that startled Paul the most. His eyes were now wide and Nico could see Paul trying to work out how to get rid of them both, but he could only offer the lesser of two evils.

"What do you care? He's said he's not interested." Nico stood tall, edging closer to Paul, as Adrian sized him up.

"Are you going to fight me for him pretty boy?" Adrian was right in his face, hoping for a reaction, but Nico wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"I don't need to fight anyone for a mate." Nico moved so quickly that it caught Adrian off guard. He was shoving his way into the room, pushing Adrian out of the way before slamming the door behind him. There were a few curses in German, but then the noise faded, as though he was walking away.

Nico reached out to comfort Paul but he flinched, and Nico lowered his hands, putting them in his hoodie pockets to show that he wasn't a threat.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave in a few minutes once I'm sure he won't come back." Nico kept his eyes down, he could smell that Paul was in heat, and he was sure that his eyes would betray his attempt not to look threatening.

Paul nodded, trembling where he stood with his back against the wall. Nico wanted to comfort him, but Paul would only relax once he left. "I'm in the room next door, if he comes back, just bang on the wall."

"Sure," Paul said, his voice steadier, and Nico felt less conflicted about leaving him alone.

"Make sure you bolt the door shut." And with that Nico was gone, wondering if he'd done the right thing, but the walls at this hotel were thin, so he'd hear if Adrian returned.

***

The next day Nico kept glancing around the garage for any sign of Paul, but he was nowhere to be seen, which worried him.

It was Adrian's turn in the car, and Nico had to fight to keep the scowl off his face every time that he saw him. He loathed alphas like that, who though that omegas were theirs to do what they wanted to.

"Paul skiving today?" Nico asked one of the engineers, hoping that it sounded joking rather than curious.

"Said he wasn't feeling too well, didn't want the rest of us to catch it." The engineers all rushed back into action as Adrian reappeared in the pit lane, and Nico spent the rest of the day worrying about Paul.

*

Nico stared down the corridor of the hotel, wondering if he should check on Paul, or if he would rather be left alone. In the end he'd gone down to the hotel restaurant and got a few things that he thought would make Paul feel better. At least that way it would make it less awkward, give him a reason to be there. He could just hand it over and leave, but he'd know that Paul was okay, which would put his mind at ease.

He took a breath before knocking on the door, and there was the sound of movement in the room, stopping as Paul got to the door. Time slowed as Nico waited for him to open the door, and he smiled when he saw Paul.

"Hi, they said you weren't feeling well so I brought you a few things." Nico smiled, and he saw a flicker of a smile cross Paul's face. He held out the food but Paul stepped back from the door, holding it open for him.

"Thanks. Do you want to come in?" Paul was bundled up in baggy clothes, and there was a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead, the worst of his heat must have hit today.

Nico stepped into the room, glad that the atmosphere was very different now compared to last night, and that Paul seemed much more at ease.

There was only the bed to sit on and Nico waited for Paul to make himself comfy before sitting down next to him, his shoes left neatly by the side of the bed.

"It's ginger and lemon tea. I read somewhere that it was good for heats, but I don't know if it's true." Nico handed the paper cup over and Paul took the lid off, sniffing at it before sitting it down on the bedside table to cool.

"It smells nice," Paul said, as a smile reappeared on his face, and Nico sniffed at the delicate fragrance in the air, spicy and zesty, but there was a hint of something else, the smell of an omega in heat.

"I got you olives, since you seem to like them." Nico opened the small tub, stuffed full of olives, and Paul let out a little laugh.

"They mask the scent of a heat," Paul said, "But I do like olives."

"And I got chocolate cake, the perfect comfort food." Nico opened the foil tray that had two slices of rich, moist chocolate cake, and his mouth watered at the sight of it.

"Are they both for me?" Paul asked with a cheeky grin on his face, he'd seen Nico eat at lunch yesterday, and Nico was sure that he'd got an unflattering impression about how much he loved his food.

"If you want them, they're all yours." Nico smiled, pushing the tray towards Paul, and he could sense Paul relaxing with every passing second, sipping at his tea as little satisfied noises fell from his lips.

"Share it with me?" Paul shuffled along the bed so it was sitting between them and he handed one of the plastic forks to Nico, grin on his face as he went in for the first bite.

Nico took the tiniest bite of cake, its soft icing and moist sponge were like heaven on his tongue and he let out a groan, before diving in for more. It wasn't long before the cake was all gone, and Nico had shown restraint. He left the last bite for Paul, who looked blissfully happy as he savoured it, stray sprinkles stuck to his lips.

"That was excellent chocolate cake." Nico cleared away the tray as Paul finished off his tea, he wasn't sure if it was the cake or the tea that had made him feel better, his skin no longer sallow, but Nico was just relieved that Paul didn't look as ill.

Paul glanced at the time, and Nico knew that was his cue to leave. "I should get a good night's sleep if I'm going to be in the car tomorrow."

"I've got data to go over so you can beat Adrian," Nico said, as he slipped his shoes back on, and Paul shuffled to the edge of the bed, walking with him to the door.

"Thank you for the food." Paul hugged Nico, and Nico wrapped his arms around him, the haze of omega hormones intoxicating.

"Anytime." Nico smiled, opening the door. "Sweet dreams."

*

Nico had waited until he heard Paul bolt the door shut before returning to his room. He stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor, he needed to shower after a long day. Nico was glad that he could sleep well knowing that Paul was okay.

The warm water of the shower soothed his muscles and he let it flow over him, washing away all the worry and stress. He rested his head against the cool tiles, grounding him, and that was when he noticed that his cock was swollen, as though he was preparing to mate.

His hand wasn't quite big enough to wrap his fingers around it, he'd never been this aroused so quickly before, normally it took time to build up to it. He stroked away, the coolness of his hand a stark contrast to the warmth of the water. His muscles twitched, sparks flying through his body as he dropped to his knees, his hand tight around his engorged cock as he stroked away, quick tugs that sent jolts of pleasure through his body.

He licked his lips and the taste of chocolate reminded him of Paul. His whole body shuddered in release, come spurting out of him in such a volume that the shower struggled to wash it all away. Nico gasped and moaned as the water hit his sensitive skin, leaving him curled up at the bottom of the shower, thinking of Paul.

*

Paul had been torn over whether to answer the door, but when he'd seen that it was Nico his curiosity had got the better of him. Nico had brought him tea, and cake, but a little bit of his mind wondered if it was just a ploy to get near him while he was in heat.

He'd kept his distance but as the time passed Nico showed no signs that he was looking for just sex, in fact he seemed genuinely concerned with his wellbeing. Nico wasn't what he expected, and yet the knowledge that he was an alpha made him more cautious.

Paul had almost let him leave without a hug, but he just wanted to be near him, and he let his guards down as he said good night. He could feel the slick running out of him and soaking through his underwear, but Nico was polite enough not to sniff him, which made him feel like he could trust Nico. It would be nice to have a friend, without having to worry about if they were just after one thing.

He went to change his pad, wondering why there was so much slick, when it dawned on him that food wasn't the only one of his body's needs that he'd been ignoring. He'd been so rattled after the confrontation with Adrian last night that he hadn't come, and he'd spent most of today curled up in bed sleeping, or standing in the shower in a bid to wash the never ending stream of slick away.

Paul opened up his suitcase and found the tube, it was stuffed with socks, but underneath that hid his dildo. It was far bigger than he could use when not in heat, but now, it was the perfect size, so thick that he could barely wrap his hand around it and long enough that he could hit all the right spots. People had been telling him for years that he should just find an alpha, settle down, but he didn't need an alpha to satisfy his body's needs.

He lay the towel down on the bed, wondering why hotel towels were always white, it was the worst possible colour. Lying on his back, his legs spread wide, he let his fingers tease at his hole, his other hand cupping his tender balls as he checked that he was slick enough to take the massive dildo. The way the slick seeped down his crack said it all but it didn't stop him sliding four fingers inside, coating them as his cock leaked.

The dildo was cool against his hole and it slid in easily, stretching him wide as he arched his hips, forcing it deeper as his body stretched to accommodate it. He let out a little gasp, giving himself a second to adjust to it all as come dribbled down his cock, it wouldn't stop until he came. He pressed the dildo deeper before working it in and out slowly, trying to find the right angle.

It felt nice, but it wasn't quite enough to satisfy him. He picked up the pace, goose bumps appearing on his warm skin as the sun set, taking its heat with it.

Paul rolled over, burying his face in the pillow that Nico had been sitting against earlier. He thrust faster with the dildo, rutting against the towel as he inhaled Nico's scent, his body tingling as his muscles twitched. He pushed the dildo in an extra inch, arching his back and impaling himself on it as he shuddered in orgasm, slick running down his legs and his cock spurting copious amounts of come over the towel.

Gasping in pleasure, heightened by the smell of Nico filling his nose, he lay limp on the bed as the dildo slithered its way out of him, pushed out as his muscles convulsed with the shock of such an overwhelming orgasm.

It took him a while to regain his senses, and feel steady enough to stand without falling. He made his way to the shower, his body still weak and his movements uncoordinated. The warm water felt amazing on his sensitive skin, and he slumped down against the shower wall as he wrapped himself up in the feeling of intense pleasure. Paul wondered how good it could feel with an alpha, having their knot swell up inside him and fill him completely.

He lay curled up on the shower floor, his body still twitching with the aftershocks as he thought of Nico.

*

The next day Paul was glad to have Nico by his side, not only because having an alpha nearby helped mask his scent, but because it annoyed Adrian to see them together. Every time they shared a joke, laughing together, Adrian was glaring at them from the other side of the garage.

It had been so long since Paul had found anyone that he could just be himself around, who knew that he was an omega and accepted it without judgement.

For the first time since he'd left home, he felt content with his life and what he'd achieved.

That night Nico brought tea and cake, and they chatted away into the night, getting to know each other. Paul felt at ease with him, and Nico's behaviour was nothing but courteous, leaving him with just a brief kiss on the cheek as he said good night.


	2. Delta

Winter testing was long gone, and the races were taking them all over the world. Paul and Nico had settled into a nice routine of annoying Adrian by existing and keeping each other company in the evening.

Turkey was a beautiful country, but hot, and they were lying out on the bed in just their underwear. Paul was glad that he wasn't in heat this weekend, it would have been insufferable. The race had been a disaster for him, he'd gone to pull out of the pits when he realised that something didn't feel right. One of his tyres was loose – and he'd had to retire.

It was disappointing, although he was still level on points with Adrian, so that was a small victory.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nico asked, and Paul shook his head, there was nothing to say. It had happened, and that was that.

"You've got two weeks to clear your head, forget about it." Nico rolled on to his side so that he could hug Paul, holding him tight and his lips brushed against his neck. He felt Paul's lips against his skin, soft and moist, and he pulled back so that he could go in for a kiss. Sparks flew through his body as his lips touched Paul's, it felt like heaven and he deepened the kiss, licking away all his gasps and whimpers as his hands roamed lower, playing with the elastic of Paul's boxers.

They were both breathless when Paul broke the kiss. He looked so beautiful with his moist lips and glazed eyes, but then the smile on his face faded. "I'm not in heat."

"You think I'd only want you if you're in heat?" Nico stroked the side of his face, he wasn't looking for an answer. "If you wanted something casual, friends with benefits, I could do that, even just for when you're in heat. But if you wanted something more, I'd like that." Nico looked at him with big eyes, he was happy just to be friends with Paul, but if Paul was interested in a relationship with him, he would jump at the chance.

Paul dived in for a kiss, grabbing at Nico's arse as he pressed their bodies together, hard cocks grinding, as he inhaled all of Nico's scent, rubbing against him so that he could smell of Nico.

Nico let out a low growl, his hands sliding inside Paul's boxers as his fingers wrapped around his cock, he was a nice size for an omega, and Nico knew what he wanted.

"Fuck me?" Nico whispered, and Paul froze, his head resting against Nico's shoulder.

Paul never thought that he would hear those words, he knew where he was in the pecking order, he was meant to be the one getting fucked, rather than doing the fucking. Nico was staring at him and he wanted to scream 'yes' but the thought of it all was so overwhelming that it had rendered him speechless.

"We don't have to," Nico said, stroking the side of Paul's face as he blinked, "I'm happy just to kiss and cuddle."

Paul cuddled in so that his lips were next to Nico's ear and he whispered, "I want to."

Nico grinned, pulling Paul into a messy kiss, his arms wrapped around him as he stroked his back, pressing his thigh against his hard cock that was already leaking. He broke the kiss, pausing for a minute to catch his breath as he stared at Paul with loving eyes.

Paul got a good view as he hung off the side of the bed, rooting through his suitcase until he found lube and condoms, and Paul felt his heart race at the sight of Nico's perfect arse.

Nico pushed his glasses up on his nose, before wriggling out of his boxers, and Paul sat stunned at the size of his cock.

"Have you been around someone in heat?" Paul asked, curiosity overriding his manners, as he shuffled closer to Nico, his eyes never leaving Nico's enormous cock.

Nico bit his lip to stop him asking if Paul was jealous. The fact that Paul never told anyone he was an omega, and hid his heats, meant that it was unlikely that he'd ever been with an alpha. Education about these things wasn't great, and the internet was full of as many myths as it was truths, with no way to distinguish between the two. "No, this is its normal size. It swells up for heats."

"It gets bigger?" Paul's eyes went wide and he reached out to wrap his hand around Nico's cock, he was able to rest his thumb on top of his fingernail, which with his long fingers was still impressive, but the thought that Nico would get bigger still for heats was both intimidating and arousing all at the same time.

"Yes." Nico's voice was soft, his eyes unfocused as Paul started to stroke him, making sure he was fully hard before reaching out for the lube.

Paul made a show of lubing up his fingers, enjoying the sight of Nico with his lips compressed, nodding as he waited for Paul to get comfy between his legs. Nico stroked his hair, propping himself up on the pillows so that he could get a good view, his smile kind and reassuring as Paul pressed a slick finger to his hole, slowly circling as Nico licked his lips.

He stared at Nico, his mouth hanging open as he slid inside him, feeling how snug and warm he was and he let out a little groan, slowly stretching Nico out as he added another finger.

"No more teasing. Fuck me, please?" Nico whimpered as Paul curled his fingers slightly, hitting that spot as Nico arched his hips, spreading his legs wider as he pleaded in German.

Paul tore the condom packet open, rolling it onto his hard cock, he leant in for a kiss, the tip of his cock pressing against his hole. Nico was nipping at his lips as he arched his back, his body demanding more and Paul was only too happy to give it to him.

Nico was so tight around him, and yet he kept begging for more, wrapping his legs around Paul's waist to press their bodies together.

"You feel so good inside me," Nico whispered, adjusting to the stretch as he kissed at Paul's shoulder, his teeth grazing his skin.

Paul blushed, unused to the compliments, it sparked him into action, thrusting slowly at first but then as Nico's moans got louder, he got faster. Nico was gripping Paul's waist, encouraging him to keep up the frantic pace. The sensation of Nico wrapped around him and spread out beneath him so beautifully was overloading his senses, his alpha scent getting stronger as he got closer to his climax, and Paul took a deep breath, inhaling it all in as his body tensed, the warm feeling spreading to his balls.

Nico reached down to stroke himself, Paul was lost in the haze of his alpha pheromones and he wanted them to come at the same time. Nico's lips were pursed as he came, tears running down his cheeks as his body shuddered, Paul gasped as Nico's muscles clamped around him, and that pushed him over the edge, leaving his body limp as he writhed with his climax. Paul managed to keep himself from collapsing on Nico, letting him see his come spurting everywhere, there was so much of it, as though he was mating, and the rush of it left him dizzy.

"That was amazing," Nico whispered, and Paul could only murmur in agreement, unable to talk while the sparks of orgasm were still rippling through him.

Paul felt Nico reach down to cup his arse, and a worrying thought ran through his head, had any slick seeped out of him while they were having sex? It was an automatic response when omegas were aroused, even when they weren't in heat, and it was just another way of embarrassing him.

"You look so content when you come," Nico said, leaning in to kiss the end of Paul's nose, before rolling them onto their sides, neither wanting to separate just yet.

"You felt so good, and seeing all that come fly out of you…" Paul buried his head against Nico's shoulder, embarrassed by how much it had turned him on.

"You liked that?" Nico scooped some of the come off his chest, offering his fingers to Paul who sucked on them greedily, little whimpers escaping from his lips as his tongue flicked around Nico's fingers, sending another wave of pleasure through his body.

Paul slipped out of Nico, making him gasp at the loss, and Nico could see that Paul felt the same way. There was something comforting about being joined.

"Do you want to join me in the shower?" Nico asked, going in for one last kiss so that he could taste himself on Paul's lips. Paul nodded, and Nico led him to the shower, their hands intertwined so that they didn't have to let go of each other.

The warm water combined with Nico's moist lips trailing little kisses over his neck had Paul sighing in satisfaction, but it all ended in giggling when the two of them tried to get washed in a shower that was only just big enough for one.

Nico got washed quickly, he was efficient at everything it appeared, and Paul enjoyed the sight of him lathering up his silky soft skin.

"I'll give you a bit of space to get washed," Nico said with a laugh, leaning in for a kiss before heading out of the shower, his perfect arse jiggling as he walked.

Nico rushed to change the sheets while Paul was finishing up in the shower, he didn't want him to be embarrassed by the drops of slick that had stained it, and he was smoothing the duvet over as Paul emerged, wrapped up in a fluffy bathrobe, with a big smile on his face at the sight of Nico naked, his damp blond locks tousled from where he'd ran his hands through it.

They curled up in bed together, Paul holding Nico tight in his arms as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

***

Paul's heat started when he was at home, he had time to spare before he had to fly out for the next race and he was thankful for that. He thought about calling Nico, he wanted him by his side through it, but it meant that they were going to have to have an awkward conversation about why he didn't want to mate.

After a couple of hours his balls were throbbing and his nipples were tender, all he wanted was a hug, and he called Nico. It took Nico less than fifteen minutes to show up at his door, with a cup of tea and a bag of goodies.

In the bag were olives and cake, and pads, which was thoughtful of Nico, although he had more than enough stocked up so that he didn't have to buy any from local places, just in case someone saw him buying them.

"Thank you," Paul said, once they were comfy in bed. It seemed the wrong place to be sitting considering he didn't want to mate with Nico, but now that he was here the slick was really flowing and he didn't want to stain the beige sofa, one of his less wise decisions.

He sipped at the tea, feeling it calm his fever, no matter how much he showered he seemed to be sweaty in the heat, summer was on its way. But a smile crossed his face while he watched Nico eat cake with a grin, offering Paul bites as he went.

Once the food was gone, and Nico was satisfied that Paul had eaten enough, he leant in for a kiss, chocolatey lips soothing his own, making him feel better until he felt Nico's hard cock press against his thigh.

Paul sat back, glancing down at it, and he knew he had to say something before Nico got the wrong idea. "I don't want to mate."

"I know, I was trying not to poke you with it." Nico let out a little laugh, but he it stopped when he saw that Paul still didn't look happy. "I came round to bring food and offer hugs, but I can go if you want."

"I don't want you to go." Paul rested his hand on Nico's, his fingers twitching with the nerves. "But I just didn't want you to think I invited you round to mate."

"It's okay, it can wait until the time's right for you." Nico went in for a hug, but Paul's eyes were wide.

"I don't want to mate, ever. I don't want to breed." Paul shivered at the word 'breed' and he shied away from Nico's touch.

"If you don't trust your contraceptives you should talk to your doctor."

Paul pulled back further, he wanted to trust Nico, but it was typical of an alpha to just assume that all omegas should have to take contraceptives. "I don't take any, they made me feel… unstable. Which was awful with racing. So I just stick to dealing with my heats myself."

There were no known contraceptives for alphas, condoms that worked when they weren't in heat failed to contain the volume of semen released, and their knots often caused them to split. Even when they stayed intact there seemed to be a very high pregnancy rate, doctors didn't know if it was the chemical changes at the time of heats that meant it was corroding the condoms. No-one had ever bothered developing a version of the contraceptive pill for alphas either, although with the scary amount of side effects, Paul didn't blame anyone for not taking them.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to go, but I'll check in with you tomorrow. If that's okay?" Nico felt his heart break, he just wanted to comfort Paul and yet he'd made things worse. He saw Paul nod, and Nico headed for the door, tears brimming up in his eyes as he closed the door behind him.

Paul felt awful, his balls were throbbing and the slick was running out of him at an alarming rate. He went to clean up as best he could, enough so that he wouldn't make too much of a mess while he sorted himself out. Paul found out his dildo, it was the only way that he was going to get any rest, he had to give his body what it needed.

He spread out the dark red towels on the bed, the scent of Nico was still lingering and it was just what he needed right now. Pressing the dildo to his hole, he didn't even have to check that he was slick enough, he just thrust it in as he lay on his side, knees curled up to his chest as he cuddled into the duvet that had Nico's wonderful aroma on it.

Half of him wanted to just let Nico mate with him so that he could know what it felt like to be knotted, but the other half of him felt his blood run cold at the very thought of being pregnant. He let out a sigh as his stomach churned, now wasn't the time to be thinking about these things, he just needed to come.

He worked the rest of the dildo inside, changing the angle so that it was hitting the right spots, and he inhaled Nico, thrusting faster as he felt his balls tense, his cock leaking everywhere as he pushed the dildo in to the hilt. Paul cried out as he came, and the tears wouldn't stop flowing, he just wanted Nico back by his side, to hold him and tell him that it was all going to be okay.

*

Nico was staring at his computer screen, the bright white light glaring at him as he pushed his glasses onto his forehead so that he could rub at his tired eyes. He wasn't able to sleep, he could feel deep down in his soul that Paul wasn't happy and he didn't know what to do to make it right. Which was why he was on the internet researching how to support Paul, without sounding like just another alpha.

*

The next day Paul woke to a message from Nico asking if half two was a suitable time for him to come round, and he felt better knowing that Nico still wanted to talk to him. He had spent the night worrying that Nico would decide he was too much effort, too 'high-maintenance', and find someone else. Although he didn't want to believe that Nico was like that, he'd never known him to judge someone for being an omega, and he didn't seem to just expect things of Paul, the way he'd seen other alphas behaving.

He spent the morning doing simple things, trying to keep his mind occupied, although from the number of times that he'd had to change his pads he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

By the time that Nico knocked on the door he was almost frantic with nerves, but he felt it all disappear when Nico hugged him, stroking his back as he made sure to keep his crotch well away from him.

"Hi."

"Hi." Paul stood back from the door so that Nico could come in, he was carrying a bag, no doubt with cakes in it and Paul took his hand, leading him to the living room. He'd moved one of the wooden dining table chairs into the room, and sat a towel on it so that he could sit without worrying about the furniture.

The bed would have been comfier, but he wanted to talk about everything first. Nico sat, leaving the cakes on the coffee table.

"I'm going to get a cup of tea, do you want anything?" Paul asked, he just needed a minute to collect himself, and lemon and ginger tea would help with that.

"Coffee?" Nico could sense that Paul needed space, his body language said it all, although Nico wasn't sure how much of that was his heat, and all that aches and pains that came with it.

Paul returned a few minutes later with two cups, and Nico waited for Paul to speak.

"I don't want you to think that it's because of you that I don't want to mate. I don't want to mate with anyone. And I definitely don't want to breed." Paul sipped at his tea, unable to look Nico in the eyes. "I don't know if I want kids or not, but I know that I don't want to be pregnant. It's not even about racing, although being pregnant would make everything more difficult, but just the thought of having something growing inside me makes me feel sick."

"I understand." Nico wasn't sure what else to say, if the roles were reversed he would feel exactly the same, the thought of having to give up racing for a year, maybe longer, so that he could have and rear a child was awful.

"It's just that people say if you mate, it makes your bond stronger." Paul let out a deep breath. "And it's not that I don't want that, but it's complicated."

"I would never ask you to do anything that you don't want to, and I would never ask you to take contraceptive pills if you don't want to."

Paul let out a deep breath, and when he looked up Nico was staring at his hands, deliberately trying not to make eye contact. He reached out to take Nico's hand, it was a bit of a stretch, but it was worth it to feel him relax.

"I love you. I will do what I can to support you through your heats, and if that means not being around for them then I'll do it." Nico looked up, showing Paul how sincere he was, and the hormones surged through his body, slick gushing out of him as he blushed.

"I love you too." Paul smiled as he went over to sit on Nico's lap, not caring that his slick was probably soaking though his jogging bottoms. "And I want you around during heats… If you think you can control yourself."

"All alphas can control themselves. Those who say they can't just don't want to." Nico shook his head, he was saddened by the fact that omegas were almost conditioned to fear alphas, and yet when he saw that alphas like Adrian existed, he knew that omegas were right to be cautious.

"I…" Paul went to say sorry, but Nico pressed his finger over his lips.

"It's okay." Nico rested his forehead against Paul's shoulder, cuddling him until the tension was all gone.

Nico pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, wriggling out of his hoodie so that he could give it to Paul. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No." Paul shook his head, and his stomach rumbled on cue.

"I'll make lunch for you." Nico nuzzled against him, rubbing his scent on to him as Paul clung to his warm hoodie, there was no trace of deodorant on it, which meant that Nico had planned to leave this for him with nothing tainting his scent.

Paul felt calmer, as though he could tell Nico anything and he would understand. The slick was pooling and he knew what he had to do. "I'm so slick right now," Paul said, the blush returning to his cheeks, "I'm going to go and find out the ridiculously huge dildo that I have for my heats and fuck myself on it while I think of your cock."

Nico smiled, going in for a kiss, rubbing his scent over Paul before he left the room, walking awkwardly as his slick underwear and soggy pad clung to his skin.

Paul's gasps and moans filled the flat, he sounded so beautiful, and Nico found himself sitting on the edge of the bath, cock in hand as he stroked his engorged cock, biting on his lip as he came. The noises stopped right after he came, and Nico knew that they didn't need to mate to make their bond stronger, their relationship was perfect just the way it was.

Nico made lunch while Paul took a shower, now that they'd talked everything was easier, and Paul was happy to have a lazy day in bed with Nico. Everything was perfect apart from the ache in his balls, but Nico had a solution for that.

"Do you want me to cup them? Gently, of course." Nico kissed the back of his neck as he slid his hand down into Paul's boxers, gently cupping his balls as promised, keeping his hand away from the slick and the warmth of his hand soothed them, helping Paul drift off to sleep. Nico wrapped around him like a blanket, shielding him from the pain of enduring his heats alone.


	3. Tau

Nico went in for another kiss and Paul batted him away. "I need to pack for the weekend."

Paul was looking through boxes that were under the bed, until he found out a long tube, which he sat on the bed next to all his clothes, ready to be put away into his suitcase.

"Is this your dildo?" Nico asked, fascinated by the tube, "Can I see it?"

Paul waited until he had finished packing everything else before answering. "Sure." There was a blush on his cheeks but he wanted to be open with Nico about everything, and since his heat was due this weekend Nico knew that he'd be needing his dildo.

He took the tube out of Nico's hands, taking the socks out before sliding out the dildo, watching Nico's eyes go wide at the size of it.

Nico held his hands out, and Paul passed it over to him, holding his breath as he waited to see what Nico's response would be.

"It's a nice size." Nico looked impressed as he felt the weight of it in his hands, his was just able to wrap his fingers around it.

"Not feeling insecure about it?" Paul asked, trying to make it sound like a joke but he was sure that he'd failed.

"No." Nico leant in for a kiss, before drawing Paul into a hug. "Mine's thicker," Nico whispered.

Paul let out a little moan, and he stepped back to see Nico holding his fingers in an approximation of how thick he got. There was a gap between his fingers and Paul felt his muscles flutter at the thought of it inside him.

"And that's before my knot swells up." Nico winked, and Paul felt all his blood rush to his cock. He hurried to put the dildo back in the tube, sitting it back on the bed before grabbing at Nico's t-shirt, dragging him closer until his hard cock was grinding against Nico's thigh.

Nico teased with his lips, soft swipes that barely touched, his hand resting on the back of Paul's neck as their bodies arched together, seeking out the friction, the release that they both wanted. Paul trailed his hands down Nico's back, resting them at the top of his perfect arse as his watch beeped.

He let out a little sigh of frustration. "We're going to miss our flight at this rate," Paul said, not wanting to let go of Nico, but if they didn't leave now, they were going to struggle to make their flight in time.

"We'll just have to continue this once we land." Nico kissed Paul on the cheek, watching as he hurried to zip up his suitcase and they headed out the door, on their way to another race weekend.

*

The flight had been filled with lots of little glances, accidental touches of their hands, and when they landed it was dinner time. Food had been Nico's first priority, but Nico had made sure that they still had time to have some fun too.

Their bags had been dumped the second that they got through the door, their clothes following soon after as they made their way to the bed, frenzied kisses with lips and teeth clashing as tongues squirmed their way into each other's mouth.

Nico had ended up straddling Paul, fingers reaching back so that he could open himself up, desperate to have Paul inside him, to feel close. He rolled the condom over Paul's hard cock as he gasped, the sight of Paul biting his lip as he tried to control himself was the most amazing thing and it made Nico feel so loved.

He stared at Nico as he sank down on to him, nipping at his lips as he held Nico tight, his cock trapped between their bodies. Nico let out a grunt as he came, slumping down into Paul's arms as they caught their breath, neither wanting to separate and deny themselves this feeling of bliss.

Once Nico had caught his breath, he sat back slowly to look at Paul, their bodies still joined and they both twitched with the aftershocks of their orgasms. Paul had expected Nico to look content, satisfied. Anything but the confusion that was wrinkling his brow and making him frown.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, stroking the side of his face as Nico nuzzled against his hand.

"Am I enough of an alpha for you?" Nico's blue eyes were scanning Paul's face, looking for any subtle facial gestures while he waited for him to speak.

"What's brought this on?" Paul was sure that the answer would be Adrian, he was always looking for an opportunity to put Nico down, but he'd never seen Nico affected by it.

Nico let out a deep breath and the way that his muscles fluttered around his half hard cock forced him out, separating their bodies.

"A few people in the garage seem to have worked out that we're together. Adrian gossiping probably."

"I don't mind if people know about us." Paul wrapped his arms around Nico, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder as he wrapped himself up in Nico's scent.

"Neither do I. But they keep saying things about how an alpha should be in charge, dominate their omega, even if they don't ask for it, they secretly want it." Nico was sick of hearing it all, of seeing it everywhere, but it had made him wonder if Paul was holding back, not asking for things that he wanted.

"I wouldn't want you if you were that kind of alpha." Paul sat back so that he could look at Nico again, let him see how serious he was. He'd rather be alone than have that kind of alpha in his life.

"I don't want to be that kind of alpha." Nico let out a little sigh of relief, the wrinkles disappearing as a small smile appeared on his face.

Paul leant in for a kiss, his tongue flicking at Nico's lips as he ran his fingers through Nico's hair. "Good, because all I want is you, just the way that you are."

*

Paul's heat started on Friday morning, right before the first free practice session, which was typical. At least it hadn't happened while he was in the car, this way he'd had time to find out his pads, and take a few steps to mask his scent, although having Nico around helped with that.

He was at the back of the garage, getting his helmet ready, when he saw Adrian approaching and there was nowhere for him to go. Paul glanced around to see if Nico was nearby, but he wasn't around, and the momentary glimpse of fear that crossed Paul's face seemed to only delight Adrian more.

"You smell so good," Adrian said, sniffing at him, a lecherous grin on his face as Paul backed away.

"I'm not interested. Don't make a fool of yourself."

"Do you want everyone to know that you're an omega?" Adrian was right in his face, and six months ago the thought of people knowing would have made his life more difficult, but now with Nico by his side, he was sure that he could deal with it.

"I don't care." Paul shrugged, trying to give Adrian the impression that he was unfazed by the fact that he was cornered by him.

"You don't care that everyone will know you bend over and take it from Hülkenberg?"

"I think you've got that the wrong way round." Paul smirked as he pulled his helmet on, shielding himself from Adrian, blocking him out, and that only made him angrier. He could see the rage bubbling below the surface and the fact that he couldn't scream and shout in the garage was adding to his anger.

Gianpiero, Paul's race engineer, came over, and Adrian took a step back, but he didn't leave.

"Paul, it's time."

Adrian was still standing in the way, forcing Paul to have to brush past him, and the thought of having to touch Adrian made his skin crawl.

"I think you'll find that you're on the wrong side of the garage, Adrian," Gianpiero said, and Paul let out a soft laugh, it was hidden by his helmet, which was for the best, he just wanted a quiet life.

He was glad to be driving, it was the perfect way to clear his mind.

*

Nico was talking to the German media, they all wanted to know what his chances of driving next year were, when he felt his stomach twist and his skin crawl. All he could think about was Paul, and he fidgeted with his glasses the entire time. He kept having to ask people to repeat their questions and he was sure that they thought he was being rude or dismissive, but he just wanted to leave, be near Paul and comfort him.

He was on the verge of tears when it passed, and Nico felt serene as the roar of cars echoed around the track.

*

Nico got back to Paul's hotel room that night to find clothes thrown all over the floor and Paul looking frantic. He rushed over to hold Paul, and he could feel his warm, sweaty skin. He was in heat.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, stroking Paul's hair as he felt him relax, his face buried against his shirt, inhaling him.

Paul took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Nico's intoxicating scent. His cheeks were burning, embarrassed by the mess that he'd made. "It's been a long day. Adrian was being a creep. And I just wanted to take my mind off it all, but I've forgotten to pack my dildo."

Nico compressed his lips, he'd felt Paul's fear, his repulsion, and it made him sick. He gave him a kiss on the forehead, wondering what he could do to help. "I can get you some tea, and cake."

"I have tea, and cake," Paul said, "And I've taken a nice long shower, but I just wanted to be filled." Paul's cheeks were scarlet and he buried his head against Nico's shoulder. "I'll manage, it's only for two more days."

"What if there was something I could do?" Nico said, but Paul recoiled from his touch, "Not mating, I know you don't want to mate and I respect that."

Nico held out his hand, waiting for Paul to take it so that he could bring him back into a hug. Paul's heart was pounding and Nico wasn't sure if it was the fright or the lust that had made him so warm. He could smell the slick building up, and he knew that Paul was aroused.

Just the thought of having Nico's knot fill him had the slick running faster, and he was torn as to what he should do. Paul was wondering if they could risk it, but the mating pregnancy rate was high, and then he wouldn't have a lot of options. There was no way to get contraceptives easily, and it would be weeks before they kicked in anyway. He was just going to have to cope without his release for a couple of days.

When Paul was calm, Nico helped him up from the floor, picking up the chairs that had been knocked over and placing them at the end of the bed. Nico threw the duvet off the bed, leaving it slumped by the wall as he rummaged through his suitcase, not in hope of finding the dildo, that was still on the bed in Paul's flat, he remembered Paul putting it down on the bed and then they'd had to rush to the airport. No, he was looking for the towel that he had packed, a large, dark red, bath sheet, which he lay over the end of the bed as Paul watched on in fascination.

"Sit, I'm just going to get washed up." Nico grabbed a pair of jogging bottoms before heading to the bathroom, leaving the door open so that he could see Paul, and Paul could see him.

Nico took his time stripping out of his jeans and shirt, pulling the jogging bottoms on and making sure the cord was tightly tied around his waist. He glanced over at Paul who was sitting at the end of the bed, his leg jiggling and he smiled at him, but all that did was stop him fidgeting for a minute, before his leg started shaking again.

Paul watched as Nico took his glasses off, splashing water on his face before starting to clean his hands, but then he was cleaning his arms, all the way up to the elbow. His heart pounded at the thought of Nico that deep inside him, and he had to grab on to the bed to stop himself from falling off, slick running out of his sensitive, quivering hole and his cock twitching, the ache in his balls long forgotten about.

Nico rinsed off his arms, patting them dry as he checked his fingernails. Paul felt his heart race, the anticipation had him tingling and goose bumps covered his skin, a flash of cold rippling across his feverish body.

He shuddered as Nico walked towards him, held in his intense gaze, and he felt like he was in a trance, hypnotised by Nico's beauty. Paul couldn't keep his eyes off Nico's large hands, and he squirmed in his seat, waiting for Nico to come closer.

Nico knelt in front of him and Paul let out a little whimper, the frustration building up the longer that he had to wait. He kissed at Paul's knees, and each touch of his lips felt like fire. Nico held his hands clear as he waited for Paul to look at him.

"Do you want to be on your back, or on your hands and knees?" Nico asked, his eyes so full of lust that Paul couldn't tell if they were blue or not.

"Back?" Paul wasn't sure why it came out sounding like a question, he didn't want to be on his hands and knees, that was a position for a quick fuck, or for mating, and he didn't want either of those.

Nico stretched up so that he could kiss him, rubbing his scent on him as Paul gasped in pleasure, leaning in so he could whisper, "Promise me you'll say stop if it's too much."

Paul nodded, his frustration building, but Nico kept staring at him. "I promise." Nico kissed the end of his nose and went back down to kneeling by his legs, his hands resting on the elastic of his boxers.

"Can I?" Nico asked, and Paul nodded, before saying yes. "Lie back." Paul lay down, staring at the ceiling as he felt the heat surge though his body, he'd never let Nico see him while he was in heat, and the thought of how much slick must have been leaking out of him only made it worse.

Nico slowly slid his boxers down, the cool air wafting over his slick hole and Paul kept his legs together, holding them up as Nico placed little kisses on his ankles. Paul tried not to think about the sight of his pad soaked with slick, no matter how much he told himself it was all natural, he would never quite get used to it.

Paul took a deep breath and Nico gave him a moment, holding his legs as licked at his skin, tasting him, and Paul felt his hole gape in anticipation, waiting to be filled as the slick ran down his cheeks.

Nico went to spread his legs and Paul tensed up, not wanting Nico to see him like this. "Are you going to spread your legs so I can see your beautiful slick hole?" Nico rested his head on Paul's knees, inhaling him as Paul covered his face with his hands. The word beautiful had sent shivers through his body, and the thought of being so open still gave him butterflies, but he wanted Nico inside him.

He relaxed his legs, taking a deep breath as Nico moved them into position on the chairs that were sat either side of him. The wider his legs were spread the more vulnerable he felt, Nico's big hands holding his thighs as he got a good look at his slick hole, murmuring in appreciation.

"You look gorgeous," Nico said, his fingers teasing at the edges of his hole, so sensitive and tender and yet he wanted more. Nico trailed kisses along his thigh, working his way closer and every touch had him gasping into his hands.

"Still tender?" Nico asked, and Paul whimpered, a needy, frustrated sound. Nico's breath ghosted over his balls, his warm lips placing kisses so soft that they were like a feather tickling them. His fingers were placed either side of his hole and Paul was quivering, desperate to feel Nico inside him for the first time.

Nico ran his fingers around the edge of his hole, his tongue licking up the slick as he moaned, and Paul relaxed, moving his hands away so that he could take a deep breath. "You taste amazing." Nico sighed, before moving so that he could run his tongue around his hole, slowly getting closer as Paul's moans got more frantic.

Paul could feel the slick running out of him but he didn't care anymore, he just wanted Nico. He rolled his hips, shuffling his arse so that it was hanging off the edge of the bed, spreading his legs wider, handing himself over to Nico.

Nico's tongue dipped inside him, and even just the tip had his hole twitching as his cock leaked, the warm feeling in his balls spreading as Nico's tongue explored. With his slick and engorged hole he hadn't expected Nico's tongue to feel so big, reaching all his sensitive spots as it circled, and he felt himself floating in a haze of lust and adrenaline.

Paul clenched around Nico, gasping as he felt his fingers stroking around the edge of his hole, and he wanted them inside him.

"I want to be filled." Paul's voice was wracked with need and he felt Nico withdraw his tongue, placing a kiss on his aroused skin, his fingers still hovering around the edge of his hole.

"I'll be gentle," Nico said, and Paul whined, he wanted to scream for Nico to fill him, to demand his hands inside him but he couldn't get the words out. Two fingers slid inside him but they weren't enough, they weren't even close and Paul kept begging for more, his toes twitching as Nico had four fingers inside him, the stretch felt good, a similar thickness to his dildo and he knew that there was a spectacular release building up, his cock constantly dribbling as Nico's thumb played with the sensitive spot behind his balls.

"Oh, Nico, deeper." Paul's eyes were screwed shut, his hands grasping at the sheets as Nico withdrew his fingers, running his knuckles over his slick hole and Paul's heart raced at the feeling of Nico's fist pushing against his hole and just when he thought he was going to break through, Nico stopped.

Paul let out a whine but Nico didn't make him wait long, Nico's fingertips lining up with his hole as he gently thrust in, the fingers a mere tease for the way that the knuckles and thumb stretched him wider than ever before, sending sparks through his body as Nico's whole hand filled him and Paul ended up panting, tears welling up in his eyes from how overwhelming it felt to have Nico inside him.

"You feel so good." Nico praising him was so arousing, and Paul felt his muscles flutter around him, the warmth spreading through his body as his heart raced, pure adrenaline surging through his veins.

Paul took deep breaths, forcing himself not to come, not yet, he wanted everything that Nico had to give, he wanted to be stretched further than he ever had before. "More."

Nico circled his hand, kissing and licking at where they were joined, his free hand stroking at his thigh. Soft blond hair tickled at his sensitive balls and there was the overpowering scent of Nico, flooding his senses as the slick gushed from his hole, allowing Nico to thrust deeper inside him, stretching him to the limit.

Paul cried as he withdrew, needing to be filled, and the feeling of Nico's knuckles teasing at his hole had him whimpering, he could feel his balls tighten, his cock standing proud ready to come. "Fuck, Nico, more."

Nico's fist pressed in through the slick, testing his body's limits as his knuckles brushed against his sensitive spots. He spread his legs as wide as he could, forcing Nico deeper as he floated on the very brink of orgasm, his toes curled in anticipation as his breathing turned to gasps and moans, he was hovering on the edge, ready to be pushed over into the abyss of infinite pleasure.

"I need to come," Paul pleaded, tears in his eyes as Nico uncurled his fist, stretching him wide the way his knot would. Paul came with a jolt, come spurting over his chest as every atom of his body surged with pleasure. He sobbed at the relief of it, and the intense feeling of having Nico inside him.

Nico was kissing at any bit of skin that he could reach, his teeth scraping as Paul shuddered, his face buried in his hands as he cried, whispering 'I love you' over and over again.

"I love you too," Nico said, brushing his lips over his sensitive balls, delighting in every shiver as it sent waves of pleasure through his body.

Nico went to withdraw but Paul stopped him, he loved the feeling of Nico's hand inside him, knotting him, and the thought of parting this soon was upsetting. "Stay inside me a little longer? Please?"

"Let me get you comfy." Nico slowly moved Paul's legs, helping him carefully shuffle further up the bed, never letting his hand slide free, as Paul curled up on his side. "Is this okay?" Nico asked, waiting for Paul to nod before cuddling in around his hips, kissing him and whispering sweet nothings.

"That was amazing. Where did you learn that?" Paul's voice was barely a whisper, his eyes half closed as he cuddled in.

"The internet." Nico nuzzled against Paul as he squirmed, enjoying the feeling of fullness. "I just wanted to know what I could do to please you without mating."

"I love you." Paul reached back so that he could stroke Nico's hair, his cold glasses pressing into his hip. "How long will I crave having you inside me?" Paul couldn't bear the thought of parting yet, but he knew he would have to.

"Normally a knot would stay inflated for hours, but it'll probably be about half an hour before I start getting pins and needles in my hand."

Paul laughed, gasping as he clenched around Nico, the warmth of him soothing the usual aches and pains of his heats. He lay content, hormones swimming around his body and making him feel at peace, until Nico let out a little whine, and he knew that it was time to separate.

Nico twisted round so that he could kiss Paul as he withdrew his hand, licking up his gasps and he felt a moment of true bliss, seeing how satisfied Paul looked, his eyes full of love and trust. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect relationship.

"I love you," Nico whispered, holding Paul tight while he adjusted to the loss, his heart still racing, but the smile never left his face.

Nico carried him to the bath, sitting beside him as he got clean. Paul was fascinated by his hand, wrinkled from the slick, and there was a clear line half way between his wrist and elbow marking how far Nico had been inside him.

Paul stared at Nico's clenched fist, watching as he slowly uncurled it and Paul felt his hole twitch as he remembered just how good it had felt inside him. He kissed Nico's dorky grin, telling him how much he loved him, but words weren't enough to express the happiness that he felt deep down in his soul whenever he thought of Nico.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you." Nico held him tight as they drifted off, their bodies tangled together so that they could be as close as possible.


	4. Zeta

The summer break was a nice relief after a hectic weekend, and now that Paul's heat had finished he was free to enjoy himself. Nico had arranged to come over and they were going take a drive down the coast. Paul had a picnic packed, the sun was shining down and there was a nice breeze coming in off the sea.

Nico showed up on time, his perfect hair swaying in the wind as he smiled, fidgeting with his tattered jeans.

"You're looking good." Paul felt as giddy as he did the first time that they kissed, even though they saw each other nearly every day, when he saw Nico smile it made his heart race.

"So are you," Nico said with a grin, leaning in for a kiss as he stumbled through the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Paul asked, and he saw Nico's brow furrow. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk first?" Nico glanced down at his feet and Paul's heart sank. He'd thought that with them being so intimate that their relationship was better than ever, and he tried to keep the confusion off his face.

"Sure." Paul led the way to the living room, trying to tell himself to stay calm, that if Nico was going to break up with him he wouldn't have arranged it as a date.

Paul sat down on the sofa and Nico sat next to him. The silence was awkward, and Nico turned to face him, reaching out to hold his hand.

"I've booked an appointment to get fixed." Nico blurted out, letting out the breath that he'd been holding as he waited for Paul to say something. "But if you think that you might want your own kids one day, then I won't go."

Paul stroked the side of Nico's hand with thumb, trying to gather his thoughts. Getting fixed was a huge deal – it would render Nico permanently sterile. On the plus side it meant that they could mate without having to worry about contraception or unwanted pregnancies, but Nico would never be able to have his own biological kids.

And that was a huge decision, one that Nico should make for himself.

"I don't want you to do it just for me." Paul looked at Nico, he looked so happy but Paul didn't want him to do something that he would regret late. "Do you want kids?"

Nico compressed his lips, it was still early in their relationship to be talking about kids. They didn't even live together yet. When he booked the appointment he knew that he was going to have to talk to Paul about it first, make sure that Paul definitely didn't want his own kids, Nico just hadn't thought about if he actually wanted his own kids or not. He wasn't completely against the idea of having a couple of little ones around the house in the future, but did they have to be his flesh and blood for him to love them?

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter to me if they're mine or not, I'd be happy to adopt." Nico smiled at Paul, moving in to wrap an arm around him.

Paul snuggled in under Nico's arm, they fitted so nicely together and now that they were talking about kids, it felt like everything was falling into place. "The more I read up about adoption, the more it feels like the right choice."

He had found out about how so many baby omegas were given up for adoption, now that they could test babies at birth, and a lot of people wanted to adopt alphas, or they could at least settle for a beta, but no-one wanted omegas. It had broken his heart, and he knew then that he didn't want to have his own, not when there were so many little omegas that needed a good home.

"The appointment is this Friday, would you drive me?" Nico asked, as if there was any doubt.

"Of course." Paul leant in for a kiss, his lips sweet with the taste of chocolate and Paul licked into his mouth, seeking out every last drop. Nico's hands ended up finding their way under Paul's t-shirt, teasing at his nipples and it was clear that they weren't going anywhere today. "How about we spend the next thirty-six hours in bed?"

"I love the way that you think." Nico's dorky grin shone out and he picked Paul up, carrying him to the bedroom over his shoulder like a firefighter.

By the time Nico's appointment came round, he'd had more than enough sex to keep him satisfied for the ten days that he'd need to recover after he was fixed.

*

Paul held Nico's hand for the entire drive to the clinic, it was awkward changing gears but it was worth it just to be able to comfort him. He could feel his nerves, his leg jiggling as his strained smile stretched over his face.

When they pulled up in the car park, Paul twisted round in his seat so that he could look at Nico, reaching out to hold both his hands.

"You know I will still love you, no matter what you decide." Paul couldn't shake the feeling that Nico was doing it just for him, and as much as he loved Nico for doing it, he didn't want him to feel forced.

"I don't feel the need to have my own kids, and I don't want to have to worry about accidentally impregnating you." Nico shook his head, alpha sperm was potent, if it was on his hands and got near Paul when he was in heat then there was still a risk.

"I love you." Paul reached out to hug Nico, resting his head on his shoulder and holding him tight until he felt calmer.

"I love you too." Nico smiled, and it was no longer forced.

Paul held his hand tight in the waiting room, stroking the side of his hand with his thumb. "I can come in with you if you want?"

"It's okay." Nico didn't want Paul to see it, thankfully it wouldn't take long, less than ten minutes, and then he wouldn't have to worry about unwanted pregnancies any more.

"Nico Hülkenberg?" The doctor was a typical beta, average height with mousy brown hair, grey eyes, and a face that was forgettable. All medical professionals had to be betas, but this one was the very image of betaness.

Nico gave Paul a kiss on the cheek, following the doctor into one of the little rooms.

Fifteen minutes later, Nico was back in the car, self-care leaflet in hand.

"I'll just have to kiss it all better." Paul got Nico's seatbelt, but before he started the car he took a small box out of the glove compartment. "I got this for you."

"You spoil me." Nico took the box, looking at it before unwrapping it carefully, folding the paper when he was done.

"Any chance I get." Paul smiled as he stared at Nico, waiting for him to open the box.

Nico slowly took the lid off, and inside were ten of his favourite chocolate bars. "Thank you." Nico went in for a kiss, but the angle was uncomfortable and he winced.

Paul leant over to kiss Nico on the cheek, whispering how much he loved him. "That's not all there is."

Nico emptied out the box onto his lap, and there was the metallic jingle of keys. He held them up, looking at them with a smile on his face. "Are these for your flat?"

"Yes." Paul smiled, this was the perfect time to ask, take Nico's mind off the pain. "Move in with me?"

Nico spent more time at Paul's place than he did at his own, and his own place was small and cramped even for just him. "I love you so much."

It took Paul less than half an hour to have all Nico's things packed up and loaded into his car, Nico was amazed by how little stuff he owned, but it meant that he didn't have to wait to move in. The joy of knowing that Paul wanted to share his life with him was the best painkiller that he could have asked for.

***

Paul came through to see Nico smiling, and it made him happy just to see him looking so content. Until he spoke.

"Adrian glassed a guy," Nico said, still smiling.

"Fucking alphas." Paul thought about taking it back, but the way Nico still looked happy about it left him conflicted.

"He's been charged and that means that he can't get visas for some of the races… So I'm getting his seat." Nico was grinning now, but when he looked up he saw the mild horror on Paul's face.

"You could have started with that." Paul ran over to give him a kiss, he could feel Nico's happiness surging through him, the thought of racing each other next year was amazing, and since the team had figured out their relationship, it meant no more hiding.

Nico felt Paul's joy, he couldn't believe that it was all working out for them, after all the uncertainty, he was going to race again.

***

Nico was munching on his toast, flicking through the mail when he sat his toast down and stared at the letter.

"Yes." Nico snorted in laughter at the bit of paper, and crumbs sprayed everywhere.

"Good news?" Paul sipped at his tea, soaking up the sight of Nico's big dorky grin.

"Test results are back." Nico waved the letter and he was still smiling. "I've got the all clear."

Paul rushed round to hug Nico, squeezing him tight until he squeaked. He nuzzled his head against Nico, nibbling at his ear lobe before whispering, "Do you want to go and test out positions for when we mate?"

Nico growled, grabbing Paul by the arse, lifting him up and carrying him to bed, where they spent the next day testing out all the positions that they could think of.

*

A week later, Paul felt the familiar ache in his balls and he knew that his heat was on its way. In a strange way, he had actually been looking forward to his heat, and the thought of feeling Nico's knot inside him made all the aches and pains seem tolerable.

He was glad that the races were finished for the year, giving him a few months of not having to worry about when his heat hit. He seemed to have lucked out this year with when his heats hit, only a couple of them were on race weekends, although with the talk of twenty races next year that was going to get rarer.

Paul was standing by the kettle, waiting for it to boil when he felt Nico's arms wrap around him, inhaling his scent. "You're nearly in heat."

Nico slid his hand inside Paul's boxers, ignoring his cock in favour of cupping his tender balls. Paul pulled Nico closer, he knew he was lucky to have an alpha that thought of his needs first, it was one of the many things that Paul loved about him.

"I'm going to run a bath, do you want to join me?" Paul asked, as he sliced up a lemon, putting it into a tea pot before adding the grated ginger that he'd taken out of the freezer.

"Sounds good. I'll go run it while you make the tea." Nico gave him a quick kiss, and Paul let out a little whimper as Nico took his warm hand away from his balls.

Paul poured the water into the tea pot, the warm citrus aroma filling the room. He didn't know if it actually helped with the heats, but just the smell of it reminded him of how much Nico cared for him. By the time that he'd grabbed a couple of cups and headed up to Nico, the bath was nearly full and Nico was naked, his engorged cock standing proud.

Paul had always been amazed by how much Nico's cock swelled in response to his heats, its almost ridiculous proportions made Paul aroused and apprehensive all at the same time.

The warm water soothed him, and having Nico pressed against his back, his long arms wrapped around him as he sipped his tea, felt like heaven.

"How do you feel about this?" Nico asked. Playing with Paul's sensitive nipples as he growled, the feeling of Nico's tongue licking into his ear so arousing.

"Excited. Nervous." Paul gulped at the thought of Nico's knot, his heart racing and his hole twitching in response to the scent of Nico wrapped around him. Nico's thick cock was pressed against his back,

"There's no rush, if you want my hands I can do that." Nico uncurled his fist in front of Paul, and Paul reached out to lick and kiss at Nico's hand.

"I love your hands." Paul felt his muscles flutter as slick seeped out of him. Nico let out a low growl, his hand reaching lower to feel at Paul's slick hole. The air was filled with lust, overpowering the lemon and ginger, and leaving Paul dizzy at the thought of what was to come.

His cock hardened, leaking with every twitch of his muscles, and if he didn't get out of the bath soon it was going to be filled with slick.

"Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" Paul asked, his voice wavering as he went to stand.

Nico wrapped his arms around him, twisting around so that he could suck on Paul's lips, his tongue teasing its way into his mouth and eating up all the gasps and moans.

"Whatever you want, I'm willing to give it to you." Nico grinned, showing off all his teeth as he reached out to get his glasses from the side of the bath. Paul laughed, causing more slick to seep out, and he knew that it was time to get out.

Nico was polite enough to wipe his glasses clean while Paul stepped out, giving him time to wrap his towel around his waist, making sure that it was wedged in his crack so that his slick wouldn't run down his legs on the way to the bedroom.

The slick was flowing fast as Nico's scent surrounded him, plus the sight of Nico's swollen cock, which was already a considerable size, and he wasn't even fully aroused yet. Nico dragged his eyes over Paul, and he felt goose bumps all over his skin, a shiver running down his spine as he licked his lips.

Nico patted his skin dry, kissing every inch of Paul as he focused on not letting his slick seep everywhere, but it was hard with Nico so close to him, every touch made him wetter and he was breathless just from the feeling of Nico's lips on his skin.

"No more teasing, I want your knot," Paul said, his voice wracked with need, and Nico smiled as he towelled off his perfect body, muscles rippling as he patted his aroused cock.

Paul waddled through to the bedroom, Nico's arms wrapped around him, kissing at the side of his neck as his cock poked his back, leaving streaks of pre-come.

He gasped when he saw the bed, blood red sheets and blanket slung over it, with a thick blue plastic protector poking out from underneath. He'd always been too stubborn to buy a plastic coated mattress, advertise to the world that he was an omega, but now he was glad that Nico was more practical about these things.

"I just wanted you to enjoy it without worrying about the mess." Nico wandered around, never taking his arms from around Paul's neck. He smiled as Paul nipped at his lips, little growls escaping as he arched his body against Nico's.

"Messy is good." Paul let out a little growl as he pushed Nico on to the bed, towel falling on the floor as he moved to straddle Nico. Frantic kisses gave way to Nico nuzzling against Paul as he rubbed his scent over him. Nico's hand brushed against his hole, playing with the slick that was running down his legs as he arched his back, hoping to get Nico to slide his fingers inside him, even though they were nothing compared to his glorious cock that was going to swell up and knot him.

"Patience," Nico whispered, and Paul let out a whine. He had built up this moment for such a long time that he wanted it all now, but at the same time he didn't want to rush it, and he was glad that Nico was able to take control, make him wait.

"You tease." Paul stuck his tongue out and Nico leant up to suck on it, wrapping his hand around the back of Paul's head as he turned it into a kiss, his tongue dipping in and out as Paul's little gasps got more desperate. His skin was warm and it felt like heat was radiating out of him as the slick gushed from him, splashing over Nico's legs.

"I'm not going to last long with you looking this beautiful." Nico slid up on the bed, taking Paul with him as he grabbed at his arse, moving him so that he was lying next to him.

Paul stared at Nico, moving to take his glasses off so that he could see his bright blue eyes, his pupils wide as he took a deep breath, inhaling Paul's scent as his big hands stroked at his back, comforting him. Nico's fingers went back to teasing at his hole, Nico grinning as he stroked and circled it, but he never let them dip inside, he wanted to satisfy him with only his cock, fill him up with his knot as he stretched Paul wider than ever before.

The sharp pain of Paul's teeth sinking into his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, his cock was fully swollen and the slick was pooling out of Paul, to make him wait any longer would have been cruel.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked, his hands playing with Nico's balls as he licked at the bite mark he'd left. There wasn't any blood but he'd left a nice indent, marking Nico as his.

"Yes." Nico's voice was barely a gasp, he used his thigh to spread Paul's legs, fitting their bodies together as Paul rested his leg on Nico's hip. The feeling of Paul's soft, silky slick against the tip of his cock sent sparks through his body, his pre-come leaking and adding to the mix of fluids, making sure that that he could enter Paul easily with his thick cock, engorged by the arousing scent of his heat.

"Just say if it's too much," Nico said, waiting for Paul to nod. He rested his hand on the side of Paul's face, waiting until he opened his eyes, he wanted to watch him as he slid in, see how perfect he looked. That was the only downside to using his hands to satisfy Paul, he didn't get to see his face as he came.

"I love you," Paul whispered, wiggling his arse as he rested his forehead against Nico's, their eyes locked as they stared into each other's soul.

Nico's thick cock was nudging at his hole, and Paul took a deep breath as Nico thrust in, the momentary sting of being stretched quickly replaced by the need for more, Nico biting his lip as he stroked the side of his face. Paul was willing Nico deeper, but he was working his way in with little thrusts, his lips pursed as he kept up the steady pace, inching his way in as Paul begged for more.

Paul felt himself stretch to accommodate Nico, swelling up to accept his knot. The thickness made him feel like all his sensitive spots were being hit at the same time, making him see stars with each thrust, and he grabbed on to Nico's waist so that he could ground himself. He wanted to feel all of it, every inch, as he stared into Nico's beautiful blue eyes, filled with love, and it was all for him.

"You feel so good inside me," Paul whispered, taking a deep breath as he clenched around Nico, his mind spinning at the idea that he fitted so perfectly inside him.

"I can feel my knot coming." Nico bit his lip, their noses touching as he stared at Paul. He withdrew until just the tip was inside Paul, thicker than when he entered him and Paul whined with the stretch, it bordered on painful, but it was worth it because Paul knew that he was going to feel full in a way that he never had before.

Paul spread his legs as much as he could, arching his back as his mouth hung open, unable to breathe with how warm Nico's cock felt inside him, throbbing as Nico gasped, making sure he was fully in before groaning out loud, his searing hot come spurting out.

"I love you." Nico was taking deep breaths as his knot inflated, it was like when Nico uncurled his fist inside him, stretching him out as he nudged against his prostate glands, hitting them all at the same time.

Paul felt his vision fade as he moaned in pleasure, every muscle in his body contracting and releasing as he shuddered with his release. Nico's knot felt huge as he clenched around it, tears running down his cheeks as it overwhelmed him, he hadn't expected to feel such emotion, but it was the warmth that was so different, the heat of Nico's cock forcing more slick out of him, but Nico's knot was stopping it from leaking out, adding to the stretch, the pain and pleasure mixed together so beautifully that it left him limp in Nico's arms.

As his vision cleared and his hearing returned he realised that Nico was speaking to him.

"Are you okay?"

Paul nodded, he wasn't sure he could speak yet, his breathing still ragged as he felt himself return to his body. His stomach was sticky, and Nico's knot was nicely settled inside him, sending sparks of pleasure through his body as he breathed, leaving him with the biggest grin on his face as Nico nuzzled against him.

"I love you," were the only words that Paul could manage, his voice faint, but Nico held him close, surrounding him with his scent.

"I love you too." Nico never let his eyes wander from Paul's feeling their connection as he stroked over Paul's sensitive nipples, feeling the slick swirl around Nico's knot. "Does it feel nice?"

"Mmhm." Paul had a dreamy look on his face as his eyes fell shut, luxuriating in the intimacy as he snuggled into Nico, his knot nudging against the right spots and leaving him breathless all over again.

"How does it feel compared to my hand?" Nico grinned, and Paul looked up as he thought about it. The feeling of the knot had been so overwhelming that his brain had short-circuited, leaving him hazy.

"Different." Paul kissed the end of Nico's nose, and he was clearly waiting for him to say something more. "Your knot makes me feel like I'm floating outside my body, swimming in a sea of pleasure, but your hand, I get to enjoy every second as it builds up to a spectacular orgasm."

Nico looked thoughtful, and Paul laughed, leaving them both dizzy and breathless as he vibrated around him.

"Were you expecting me to say that I wanted your knot and nothing else forever more?" Paul grinned, he loved when Nico looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, I was just curious." Nico would never know what any of it felt like, or not in the way that Paul would experience it.

"I love fucking you, and being fucked by you. I love your tongue and your hands and your cock. I even love my dildo. Think you can live with that?"

Nico nodded, holding Paul tight as they kissed and stroked each other, their bond strengthening with every loving gesture. He knew now that it wasn't mating that made bonds stronger, but the time that couples spent together while the knot joined them.

Paul was glad that their relationship had always been more than just sex, or a quirk of biology. It was love and respect, kind gestures and affection. Gazing into Nico's eyes, he knew that Nico loved him with every bit of his soul.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nico placed his hands on Paul's abs, feeling his knot inside him as Paul buried his head against his shoulder, it all felt like one long orgasm and he didn't want it to end. "I love it all, because I get to share it with you."

A tear ran down Nico's face, and Paul kissed it away, his own tears falling as he wrapped himself up in Nico. "That's all I want, to share my life with you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
